1983
by Dafted
Summary: It was 1983, the best day of Christopher Hayden's life. She just came up and kissed him. LorelaiChristopher
1. 1983

"1983"

Paring: Lorelai and Christopher

Summary: -one shot- It was the best day of Christopher Hayden's life. She just came up and kissed him.

Rating: PG

Author's Note: This is not my first fanfiction, but the first I find good enough to be posted. It was hard for me to write because I am extremely against Lorelai and Christopher, but I did enjoy the challenge. I hope you enjoy it!

The children of entitlement, or most of them anyway, spent almost all of their lives trying to run from it. Going out on a limb, pushing themselves as far as they could go without 'mommy dearest' coming down on them for forgetting their manners.

Most did not go as far as to get pregnant at sixteen, as Lorelai Gilmore did. Those who did not eventually they grew out of it, using their last name as proof of their worth instead of working for it.

One day Lorelai reflected on how it all started…

* * *

It was 1983, and the school year was winding down. The stickiness of summer hung in the air, surrounding the students, baiting them. _Summer is so close. But so far away._

On that particular day Christopher Hayden was sitting on the low brick fence, with his jacket (a required part of the school's uniform) folded beside him. He and his friends were laughing and talking, watching heat radiate off of the deserted parking lot, the knots in their ties all pulled out, sweat threatening to fall down their foreheads.

While his companions focused on whatever vague scheme they were planning on now, Christopher's eyes were fixed on something else. Someone else, to be specific.

He knew he was never alone while watching her. She was a thing a beauty, with a style all her own. At this particular moment she and her friends were sitting on the hood someone's car, playing cards. Christopher knew they had no interest in the game, but rather in staying away from home as long as possible.

The Gilmore Manor. The whitewashed walls gave the place a eerie feel, as if it were something out of a book. And the balcony outside her bedroom window was placed in a way that practically invited some prince to come and rescue the damsel so in need of a savior. He inwardly hoped he could be that prince. One day, he hoped.

He was suddenly jarred form his thoughts because an elbow was digging into his side.

"See something you like?" The one beside him asked.

"He has a thing for the Gilmore girl." Another one spoke. The group snickered.

"Are you kidding me?" A third said, "There's a line to get to her. Her parents are killer, too."

Suddenly, the entire group had their eyes glued to the girls cross the parking lot. The 'Gilmore Girl' in question flipped her hair- Christopher's throat caught- and jumped off the hood of the car. She took long strides across the lot that had become completely silent. The rest of the girls hopped in the car and turned on the engine, but waited for Lorelai.

'Hey Chris," Lorelai smiled. _She didn't sweat._ As if it were possible, Chris swore it got even hotter outside.

Christopher waved feebly and hopped off the wall, meeting Lorelai about three quarters of the way across the lot.

He felt weak all of the sudden, so he waited for her to say something. She didn't though. What _did_ happen, however, was better than anything he ever could have imagined.

Or, he had imagined it. Just not like this. Nothing as good as this.

She kissed him. No words were necessary.

They didn't even notice the chorus of whistling and cheering boys in the background. Or the gasps from the girls who Lorelai told that she "Would be right back. She had some business to take care of." Things would have gotten a bit more heated, he told himself, if the car had not honked just then, urging them back into reality.

"Bye Christopher!" She turned around, and jogged back to the car. She got in the back seat, but not before blowing him a kiss and waving goodbye.

The guys along the fence rolled with laughter. One slapped him on the back. "Once in a lifetime, Hayden." He addressed a stunned Christopher, who now felt weaker than he had when she had addressed him earlier.

Weaker, but exhilarated at the same time. For it would be him at that balcony that night.

_Prince. She needs a Prince. I can be her Prince._

* * *

If they only knew then what would have happened. Would Lorelai have thought twice? 

_Probably not._

Author's note: Again, review please. I hope I didn't make Chris look too pathetic or something. Tell me how I did.


	2. Alien Ships, Underalls and a Third Use

Title: Alien Ships, Underalls and a Third Use for Telescopes. Summary: Chapter 2. Another important moment in Lorelai and Christopher's relationship. Rating: PG-13 (Just to be save)  
Disclaimer: Since I didn't have one last chapter, let me say I down own anything but the first three seasons on DVD. 

**Alien Ships, Underalls and a Third Use for Telescopes**

_Lorelai remembered sitting at this same desk years ago. Emily had given up trying to square Trix's things away. So Lorelai had done it. Now it was her turn to do it again._

_This time for her own mother. Richard's death years ago left Emily with boxes and boxes of things from his study and office (he had never quite retired) that she didn't want to see again._

_Boxes of things covered with dust that had been put away long before Richard and Emily's death. Boxes of her own things they had closed up after she ran away from home with baby Rory. Lorelai the third._

_One thing not boxed was a black telescope. It was the first thing Lorelai counted on her list. This telescope was part of her balcony… part of her childhood. This telescope was witness to some of her favorite memories of her childhood- of her whole life._

_Young eyes that twinkled with love pressed against the lens, peering at stars, among… other things. There was another night that had nothing and everything to do with stars that, try as she might, she could never forget._

The sky was cloudless. Moonlight embraced the balcony and the girl standing upon it. She was peering down at the ground currently, tucking a brunette curl back behind her ear. She tapped her foot impatiently. Checking her watch again, she snickered.

Late again.

She wasn't worried. The boy racing to the Gilmore mansion on a shiny red motorcycle wasn't either. He knew she'd wait for him forever, name the place… and she'd be there, waiting diligently. That was her.

Funny how some things never change.

He'd cut the motorcycle off a block away, and parked it against the side of the huge fence, struggling to remain unheard. He shed his helmet as he ran. He wasn't a very graceful boy, so hopping the fence had been quite a feat to watch. Lorelai did enjoy the show. By the time Christopher finally hopped over the balcony wall after climbing her tree, Lorelai's hand was clasped over her mouth as tight as she could, suppressing giggles.

"Hey." He said, moving her hand aside.

She had barely enough time to offer a "hello," before his face was pressed against hers. She smiled, pulling at his tie. They were both still in uncomfortable school uniforms.

Finally time to do something about that. Lorelai thought in the moments before. She hadn't had time to consider any of this. She was pressed against the wall of the balcony, beside her old telescope.

"You're late again." She teased.

"Am I?" He said, and kissed her again.

And then, all of the sudden they were kissing in a way no one should ever kiss another person. All of the sudden, they were out of control… weren't they? Maybe it was something that was just meant to happen. Maybe it was time. Either way, the moments that followed changed Lorelai's life forever.

But you knew that.

It had taken all of ten minutes, she joked later, but it was true. Not as much about romance as it was about curiosity or… need.

Next Chapter: Lorelai comes home with baby Rory. If that goes over well, maybe a chapter of her running away. Basically, everything we didn't see in _Dear Emily and Richard_.


End file.
